Lord Redbrick
Lord Redbrick is the overprotective widowed father of Juliet, the father-in-law of Gnomeo, the former leader of the Red Gnomes and a supporting character in the 2011 film Gnomeo & Juliet and its 2018 sequel Sherlock Gnomes. He is voiced by Michael Caine who also voiced Finn McMissile. Biography ''Gnomeo & Juliet'' Lord Redbrick is first seen at the start of the film with the other Red Gnomes in their home in Mr. Capulet's garden in Stratford-Upon-Avon. He then exchanges barbs with his rival Lady Bluebury (who lives with the Blue Gnomes in the neighbouring garden which is owned by Mrs. Montague). He is later seen calling to his daughter Juliet (who is on a fence looking at an orchid in a neighbouring garden). He watches in horror as Juliet falls off the fence and into the ground, but fortunately survives. Juliet then tells her father about the orchid and how it could make them better than the Blues, but Lord Redbrick replies that the feud is not her business and talks of how Juliet is like her late mother, before escorting her to her pedestal. Lord Redbrick questions Juliet on when will she will realise that she is delicate, to which an annoyed Juliet replies that she is not delicate. Lord Redbrick later pairs Juliet with another Red Gnome named Paris (unaware that Juliet is secretly meeting up with Lady Bluebury's son Gnomeo). Later in the film, Lord Redbrick and the other Red Gnomes cone upon the remains of a fellow Red Gnome named Tybalt who had crashed into a wall whilst pursing Gnomeo. After Gnomeo's presumed death, Lord Redbrick has Juliet returned to her pedestal and has her feet glued to it. He tells Juliet that she left him with no choice as he had lost her mother and didn't want to lose her too, to which a disgusted Juliet turns her back on him. Near the end of the film, Lord Redbrick and the Red Gnomes battle Lady Bluebury and the Blue Gnomes. After Gnomeo and Juliet are supposedly killed after a lawnmower crashes into them, Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury decide to end their feud. The two gnomes are relived after seeing that Gnomeo and Juliet survived. Lord Redbrick is last seen witnessing Juliet marrying Gnomeo and riding on a purple lawnmower (representing the Union of the two groups). ''Sherlock Gnomes'' Following the Red and Blue Gnomes union, they move from Stratford-Upon-Avon to London. After moving into their new garden, Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury decide to reitre from their positions and are succeeded by Gnomeo and Juliet. Appearance Lord Redbrick has brown eyes and a white beard. He wears a yellow coat, black boots and a red hat. Gallery Imageg&jjulietlordredbrick.jpeg|Lord Redbrick and his daughter Juliet Imageg&jladyblueburylordredbrick.jpeg|Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury Trivia *Lord Redbrick is loosely based on Lord Capulet from Romeo & Juliet. *Lord Redbrick is also similar to Simba as both are leaders who are overprotective of their daughters (Juliet and Kiara). Both are rivals with an opposite groups' leader (Lady Bluebury and Zira) whose sons (Gnomeo and Kovu) fall in love with their daughters. Both at first disapprove of their daughter's relationship with their rival's son, but later have a change of heart and make peace with other group. Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Aristocrats Category:Neutral Good Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elderly